bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Toshinori Yagi
Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 2, Page 2 |birthday= June 10 |age= |gender= Male |height= 220 cm (7'3") |weight= 255 kg |hair= Blonde |eye= Blue |quirk= One For All |status= Deceased |occupation= Hero, Teacher |affiliation= U.A. |teams= Hideout Raid Team |debut= Chapter 1 |debutanime= Episode 1 |voice= Tesshō Genda (Vomic) Kenta Miyake (Anime) |eng voice= Christopher R. Sabat |image gallery= Yes |bloodtype = A}} ,My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive more commonly known as , is the No. 1 Hero and the eighth user of the One For All Quirk. He also teaches Foundational Hero Studies at U.A.. Appearance In his hero form, Toshinori is an extremely tall and overly-muscular man, whose design resembles the American comic book superhero. His hair spikes on top of his head and his whole body has more shadows than any other character in the series regardless of the time of day, furthering his stylized appearance. His Hero Costume consists of a red, white, and blue body suit with golden gloves and boots. It has been shown with and without a cape. Overall, its design is considered very classic. In his true form, he is an overly-skinny man with angular features, long limbs and neck. He has spiky, disheveled hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face and loses his eyebrows from his hero form. He possesses a large scar that covers most of the left side of his chest, and it is not uncommon for him to spout blood from his mouth when excited or surprised. He typically wears baggy clothing to accommodate his Quirk's size change. Note that in both forms, his eyes are sunken in, but the difference is that you can see his eyes in his true form. Personality Toshinori's hero persona derives much from American superhero stereotypes, in which they are colorful and have a lot of dramatic flair. Always sporting a giant smile, he usually shows off a bright, can-do attitude that borders on being obnoxious. He also tends to be extremely friendly and amicable, due to his popularity and years in the spotlight. However, when he reverts to being sick and scrawny (as a result of a previous battle), he tends to be less energetic due to his constant blood-spitting. Additionally, he tries not to draw much attention to himself while in his true form, always afraid that others might learn of his current state of health. Two personality traits always persist, though, whether he's in hero-mode or normal-mode: his optimism and his oafishness. He has always had faith and hope that someone would come along, worthy enough to bear the "One for All" Quirk. He is sometimes depicted being outsmarted by his students, and even his fellow teacher, Shouta Aizawa has called him an idiot a few times. While he is seen smiling, laughing, and cheerful most of the time, he was shown to be furious when he learned Villains were trying to get to him through his students. Even Izuku was surprised to see such a reaction. He was willing to use his Quirk beyond his time limit in order to save his students. He possesses a fatherly attitude towards his students (Izuku in particular), which he often hides and keeps to himself. He is quick to give encouraging advice to them when the situation calls for it. He is proud of their accomplishments. Quirk and Abilities : Toshinori's Quirk grants him superhuman strength, superhuman speed, greatly enhanced agility, enhanced reflexes, high durability and the ability to jump really high. * : Toshinori throws a right punch with enough force that the wind pressure sends anything made of liquid flying away. This move is first used to save Izuku from an unknown enemy.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1 * : Toshinori preforms that same attack as Texas Smash except this move is with a downward punch instead of a straight punch. The punch is powerful enough to create a shock wave large and powerful enough to clear the weather. This move is first used to save Izuku and Katsuki from an unknown enemy.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1 * : Toshinori runs towards an enemy while keeping his hand flat and hits the enemy on the head while running past them. This move is first used against Trapezius Head Gear.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13 * : Toshinori runs towards an enemy while keeping his hands in a cross position, then in a downwards cross chop to the enemies head. This move is first when against Noumu.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 18 * : Toshinori blasts himself towards his enemy and smashes his body into the enemy, crushing and injuring the enemy with his great weight. This move is first used to propel himself at Izuku.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 65 * : Toshinori whirls around while enemies have latched onto him, spinning with enough force that when they are released they are easily thrown through concrete. This move is first used against Noumu.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 *'United States of Smash': Using all his power, Toshinori delivers a massive punch, powerful enough to send shockwaves reverberating the surrounding area; it was powerful enough to incapacitate enemies of extraordinary caliber such as All For One. Toshinori first used this move to defeat All For One. Overall Abilities: Toshinori is an extremely powerful Hero as he is recognized as the "Symbol of Peace", indicating his extraordinary and immense power. He is able to defeat a Noumu created specifically to combat him. Toshinori, despite his weighted handicap and depleted strength, is easily able to overwhelm Izuku and Katsuki, who are among the strongest in Class 1-A. Toshinori defeated Sensei, an extremely powerful villain who once ruled Japan, making Toshinori the only successor of One For All to achieve this feat. The amount of time he can use his abilities have drastically fallen from when he was at his prime because of an injury he sustained from his fight with Sensei. After passing on One For All to Izuku, his time limit has started to decrease. Immense Strength: Toshinori's Detroit Smash is able not only to defeat a villain but also to change the weather shortly afterwards. He is able to cause collateral damage to a city block with one punch while being handicapped with great weights, despite becoming severely weakened since his first meeting with Izuku. During his later fight with Sensei, he was still able to clash directly with one of the latter's attacks and cancel out its highly destructive power with brute strength alone. Immense Speed: In conjunction with his immense level of physical strength, Toshinori possesses an equally impressive amount of speed. During the USJ Arc, he is able to travel a remarkable distance from the gate and simultaneously incapacitate five villains in the blink of an eye. He disappears from Tomura's sight, strikes him, and intercepts Noumu while the latter is about to attack Katsuki, despite Noumu's showing of being on All Might's level himself. Immense Durability: Toshinori has extreme durability. During the villain's invasion of the USJ, he manages to block a direct attack from Noumu, and later takes many attacks from him during their physical bout. During his fight with Izuku and Katsuki in the End of Term Test Arc, he is able to take several of Katsuki's unrestrained explosions without as much as being slowed down. All Might was able to survive Sensei's blast wave attack, a move that can cause city wide catastrophic damage, and emerged unharmed with only some minor scratches. |speed=6 |speedgrade= |technique=6 |techgrade= |intelligence=6 |intgrade= |cooperativeness=6 |coopgrade= }} Battles Trivia * All Might's real name contains the kanji for , , and . * All Might likes movies. * All Might's signature moves are named after states and cities in America. * In the First Popularity Poll, All Might ranked 5th, which currently makes All Might the most popular Pro Hero and U.A. teacher in Boku no Hero Academia. * All Might has a habit of calling those who are younger than him "my boy", in his mind or while talking to them directly. He also has the habit of saying many English words. Quotes *''"It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!"''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1, Page 16 References Site Navigation ru:Тошинори Es:All Might ko:올마이트 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff